Asistente Codie
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: después de ser atacados por los cons y huir a diferentes partes del país, Ratchet se ve envuelto en un pequeño problema. Codie, un niño humano le descubre y sigue sin perderle el paso al mech. Ratchet tendrá que aprender a tolerarlo e incluso a convivir con él pero durante el proceso, se verá metido en graves problemas.
1. Parásito

Capítulo 1: paracito

La noche era clara y despejada. La luna dejaba caer sus rayos tenues sobre los tejados y callejones.

De un basurero de chatarra, un coche negro con franjas amarillas se abría paso hacia la salida. Poco a poco se fue alejando y alejando.

Dentro, de entre todos los vehículos, una ambulancia que parecía estar en buen estado, yacía estacionada en el polvoso suelo.

En los callejones cercanos, las pisadas presurosas hacían eco. Seguido por el sonido de garras resbalando contra el concreto.

Un niño de aspecto descuidado, piel morena y ojos oscuros corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

Tres enormes perros le seguían muy de cerca. Estaban muy exaltados; lo iban a atacar sin piedad alguna.

Su respiración era agitada y comenzaba a agotarse. ¿Cómo saldría de ese problema? Divisó el basurero de chatarra rodeado de maya. Una hendija sobresalió de su atención. Cruzó por esta lo más rápido que pudo. Casi se deslizó por esta. Creía que los perros furiosos se detendrían pero no fue así. Al ver que cruzaron también, volvió a correr.

Llegó hasta la otra orilla del lugar pero esta vez estaba acorralado. Se recostó llenó de pánico a la maya, mirando como los canes continuaban corriendo hacia él.

Los perros casi habían llegado. El pequeño se encogió y cubrió su rostro con terror.

De repente, una especie de rayo láser de color turquesa impactó justo en medio de él y los animales. La honda expansiva del impacto hiso caer a todo los presentes.

Los perros se levantaron aturdidos mientras emprendían el camino hacia su regreso.

El niño con el mismo asombro que los animales, buscó con la mirada el causante del fenómeno. Su mandíbula casi tocó el suelo al ver el ser que se acercaba hacia él. Era un robot enorme.

Frenó al ver que los animales se alejaban. Luego volteó a ver al niño; estaba petrificado, observándolo con asombro.

Ratchet hizo una expresión de duda y temor. Lentamente, se regresó a su lugar y se transformó en su antigua posición.

El niño, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la ambulancia.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó. Pero no recibió respuesta. -¿Sabes hablar? ¿Me puedes escuchar?-

Seguía sin tener respuesta.

-Me llamo Codie…- seguía sin haber movimiento o sonido alguno. -¿Me puedes escuchar?- repitió la pregunta.

Ratchet maldecía el momento en que decidió ayudar a aquel niño. Había cometido un error terrible. Ahora él sabía de su existencia. Pero ¿Cómo no ayudarle cuando lo vio en tal peligro? Le recordó a su amigo Raph, era un niño aún y era muy vulnerable; los seres humanos eran muy vulnerables.

Codie sonrió al notar que uno de los retrovisores le enfocaba. Rápidamente este se movió de lugar y el espejo lo siguió con un movimiento suave.

-No me escuchas pero sí me vez.- dijo con picardía.

El retrovisor se reacomodó con rapidez. Ahora estaba en su posición original.

-También me escuchas…- dijo con la misma picardía. –Entonces ¿Por qué no me quieres responder? ¿No puedes hablar?-

-Vete…- tuvo como respuesta.

Codie no supo con exactitud de dónde había salido exactamente la voz. Solo que se emitía del camión de auxilio.

-¿Qué? Pero si ni si quiera te he dado las gracias.-

-Vete ya…- volvió a decir Ratchet con fastidio.

-Déjame verte; para darte las gracias.- comenzó a pedir el niño.

Ratchet no respondió. Solo se quedó esperando con fastidio a que el chico se largara.

-Vamos por favor… sé que estás ahí.- comenzó a dar golpecitos sobre la tapa del motor.

Esto hiso que Ratchet perdiera la paciencia. Se transformó rápidamente, quedando de pie justo en frente de Codie. Su expresión era de fastidio.

Codie se dejó caer al suelo, como un cachorro intimidado por la más fuerte de las bestias.

-No me vas a hacer daño ¿Verdad?- dijo con la voz más aguda por el temor.

-No. Yo jamás te dañaría.- respondió más pasivamente.

Codie se puso de pie ahora con seguridad.

-Lo sospeché; me salvaste hace un momento. ¿Por qué me harías daño entonces?... – comenzó a hablar el niño.

-Oye Connie…- comenzó a hablar Ratchet cuando fue interrumpido:

-Es Codie.-

-Como sea…- resopló con fastidio. –Está bien, ya me agradeciste y ya te puedes ir.- y se transformó de nuevo.

-La verdad es que… ¿Puedo quedarme con tigo esta noche?- preguntó el niño, tímidamente.

-No.- respondió con fastidio.

-Por favor. No tengo donde pasar la noche…-

Ratchet sintió como su chispa se ablandó de repente. ¿Dónde estaba la familia del niño? ¿Por qué estaba solo?

-Está bien.- dijo con un fastidio fingido para que Codie no notara su cambio.

-Gracias…- se sentó en frente de Ratchet y se recostó a la parrilla frontal. Mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Ratchet.-

-¿Quién te hizo? ¿Escapaste de tu amo?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No me hicieron, yo nací. Y no me he…- estaba respondiendo cuando notó lo que estaba diciendo. Con un desánimo y cierta tristeza, continuó. –Escapado…-

Los recuerdos de su huida de la base lo abrumaron. ¿En qué momento llegó a caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar a su mejor amigo? Se había convertido en un cobarde. Ahora Optimus debe de estar muerto; y él solo se largó como todo un cobarde. Ni si quiera se quedó para ayudarle a enfrentarlos.

-¿Entonces qué eres?- interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Solo quédate cayado si no quieres que te eche de aquí.- respondió con enfado.

-Lo siento…- susurró y buscó una posición más cómoda para dormir.

Codie dormía recostado sobre el frente de Ratchet. La saliva salía de su boca desordenadamente mientras roncaba. De repente, su sueño fue interrumpido.

Su cómoda "almohada" se quitó, haciéndole caer de espalda contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Yo no fui!...- se sentó casi de inmediato.

Miró como Ratchet se movía en modo vehículo hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Lejos…- respondió con fastidio.

-¡Espera!...- corrió junto a él. -¿A dónde vas?-

-Al este.- respondió sin detenerse.

-¡Genial! Yo también voy para allá. Por favor; déjame ir con tigo.- seguía corriendo junto a Ratchet.

-No.- respondió con fastidio.

-Mi padre me espera allá. Por favor…- suplicó.

Ratchet se detuvo.

-Solo quédate callado y no toques nada.- respondió con fastidio, abriendo la puerta.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió ayudar al tipo este? Ahora le estaba siguiendo como un paracito.

Continuará…


	2. Verdades y mentiras

Las horas transcurrían. Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra. Codie miraba curiosamente por la ventana y Ratchet conducía seriamente.

-Dijiste que naciste ¿Verdad?- el niño rompió el silencio.

-Sí.- respondió Ratchet fríamente.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes familia?-

Ratchet se quedó en silencio. Esa pregunta le acababa de abrumar el pensamiento. Tuvo familia alguna vez pero a penas y la recordaba. Él era el segundo hijo de una familia de clase media. Su vida fue corriente, como la de cualquier bot cybertroniano. Logró preparase para médico, con honores. Se decía que era el mejor de su clase. Pero las cosas se tornaron hostiles en su planeta. Y un día, se enteró que su familia, su hermano mayor y sus padres, habían fallecido producto de la guerra. Después de eso, lo único más parecido a familia que había tenido, era el equipo al que pertenecía.

-¿Ratchet?- interrumpió el pensamiento profundo del mech.

-No…- respondió con algo de aflicción. –Estoy solo.-

-Puedo hacerte compañía.- se ofreció Codie.

-Pronto te irás con tu familia, niño. Ellos te están esperando.-

Codie apartó la mirada de la ventana. No supo que responder. Se frotó el brazo y decidió desviar el tema.

-Juguemos un juego de palabras.- sugirió.

Al cual Ratchet se negó rotundamente a pesar de la insistencia del niño.

….

Ya estaba atardeciendo. La gran parte del viaje, se mantuvieron callados. Hasta que esta vez, Ratchet fue quien comenzó:

-¿Dónde te está esperando tu padre?-

-No lo sé.- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Entonces cómo te piensas reunir con él?-

-Yo no lo sé.- respondió con inseguridad.

-Eso no es una respuesta. Entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes que te está esperando?- comenzó a decir un poco enojado.

-Yo…- comenzó a titubear. –Yo…-

-Tú ¿Qué?- Ratchet estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Este chico le había engañado para irse con él.

-¡No tengo un papá!- casi gritó para frenar los cuestionamientos del mech.

Funcionó; Ratchet se quedó completamente callado.

-No tengo papá ni mamá; ni si quiera tengo familia.- resopló con tristeza. –Soy huérfano. Estaba viviendo en un orfanato pero ahí me trataban muy mal. Así que decidí escapar.- comenzó a sollozar. –Pedí venir con tigo porque me salvaste de aquellos perros.- sus lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. –Tenía frio y quise entrar a un lugar para refugiarme; pero los perros me sacaron y me iban a atacar pero tú me salvaste.-

Ratchet se quedó mudo ante la confesión. Le recordó su estado de soledad antes de ir con Optimus hacia la tierra. Sabía cómo se sentía el niño exactamente. También estuvo solo sin nadie a quien buscar para hacerse una mísera compañía.

-Lo siento…- susurró Codie.

-Solo quieres compañía.- respondió el mech con suavidad. ¿Estaba conmovido? –Puedes acompañarme, si quieres.-

Nunca pensó que fuera a decirle eso a quien consideró un parásito al principio. Y aún más habiendo rechazado la oportunidad que Bumblebee y Raphael le habían dado.

…..

La noche calló. Ratchet estaba agotado del viaje. Habían recorrido cientos de millas sin descanso. Se detuvo en medio de la nada. Donde los grandes árboles le cubrieran un poco de la vista de los cons y de los humanos.

Ahí bajó a su acompañante y luego se transformó en modo robot.

La luna estaba en menguante. Su luz a penas, dejaba verse el uno al otro.

Ratchet se sentó sobre el suelo. Necesitaba relajarse un momento. Codie le siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu viaje?- preguntó el niño.

-Solo viajo. Sin un verdadero rumbo.- respondió fríamente.

-¿Tu especie necesita comer?- preguntó curiosamente.

-¿Qué?- sorprendido por la pregunta tan simple pero repentina.

-Sí, ¿Ustedes necesitan alimentarse o simplemente no comen?-

Ratchet sonrió al percatarse de la pregunta. Era lógico que se lo preguntara, los humanos pasan creyendo que ellos son iguales a sus creaciones primitivas. Aún no diferenciaban la biología y la simple robótica.

-También nos alimentamos, pero no tan seguido como ustedes.-

-¿Qué comen?-

-Diferentes derivados de nuestro combustible, énergon.-

-Ya veo.- pensó un momento y dijo, por fin, lo que tenía en mente desde que inició ese tema. –Lástima que yo no pueda comer tan distanciado como tú.-

Entonces Ratchet entendió. ¿Cómo no se había recordado antes? Los niños siempre se pasaban una parte del día alimentándose; sobre todo Miko, parecía que nunca antes hubiese tomado un solo bocado de alimento. Entonces recordó que por esa misma razón, la chica introvertida había dejado más de un paquete con comida dentro sobre sus cosas. Este las recogía y guardaba para usarlos en caso de emergencia. Eso hiso después del accidente ocurrido con Raph y de haberse sumado la pequeña Tessa al equipo.

Codie miraba al suelo distraídamente. Entonces le sorprendió, ver de repente como algunos dulces y snacks cayeron frente a él. Levantó la mirada para ver que Ratchet era quien se los estaba poniendo delante. El niño sonrió y comenzó a comer casi de inmediato. Lucía como Miko, comía con tal desesperación; parecía que se iba a atragantar.

-Gracias.- dijo Codie, con la boca atascada de comida.

Ratchet sonrió con sarcasmo y dijo:

-No es nada.-

-No. En serio; gracias.- dijo esta vez con su garganta clara.

Su mirad reflejaba el verdadero y profundo agradecimiento. Luego continuó comiendo.

Ratchet, al ver la mirada pura en Codie, se vio reflejado a sí mismo en su infancia; tan alegre, tan sincero y verdadero. ¿En qué momento perdió esa chispa tan pura? Recordó la honestidad y arrepentimiento del niño hacía unos minutos atrás. Él tampoco estaba siendo honesto ni con Codie, ni con él mismo.

-Voy a buscar a mi familia…- dijo Ratchet con sinceridad.

Codie se le quedó mirando con duda. No le había entendido lo que quería decir.

-Me dirijo al este para buscar a mi familia; a mis hermanos…- miró al suelo tristemente. –Aunque no sé si al menos estarán vivos. Por eso los estoy buscando.-

Codie se acercó un poco más. Y se recostó a su brazo, en modo de consuelo.

-Los encontraremos. Y si no; ya seremos dos tipos sin familia juntos, al menos.-

Continuará…


End file.
